What lies under the flesh
by Lunashiningstar
Summary: This is mainly about two sisters Darcy and Luna who joined the DWMA and had their lives changed by new people and experiences. SoulxOc KidxOc AsuraxOc
1. the new girls

The new girls

Darcy's POV

It was going to be our day at DWMA and my sister was going make us arrive late until, that is, I pulled her long red hair and dragged her out of the house. We stoop for a moment and glared at each other my black hair that fades away into purple at the edges were almost covering my face. We continued to walk until we reached the entrance of the academy. A shiver almost went don't my spine when I realized I didn't tie the lace at the top of one of my boots.

Luna's POV

I looked down at my sister whose face was covered with nervousness, I almost started laughing. "So, sis ready to see Uncle Stein he's going to teach the first class." We called him that because he was a close friend of my mother even though if he wasn't our uncle. Darcy finally got up and decided to walk though I thought she would've tripped on a stone due to the way she walked. We wandered through the hallway without even knowing where to go until a boy approached us. He had black hair with three white stripes and gold-ish eyes, I didn't really pay attention to anything else.

Darcy's POV

The boy just stood staring at me which made me feel awkward but I had a serious expression on my face. I took a closer look at him then I noticed he was watching my skirt which had the number 8 then the pictures of skulls which went in pattern.

"Um… Excuse me, why are you watching me like that?" He turned and watched me with a warm smile.

"Your skirt, you chose 8, the perfect number it has symmetry both vertically and horizontally."

"Uh.. thanks I guess. I'm Darcy Miyamoto by the way." I said in a soft voice and put out my hand.

Death the kid's POV

"I'm Death the kid, but you can call me kid." I replied while shaking her hand.

" I'm Luna, and sorry to burst through your friendly conversation but do you know which class is the one where Professor Stein is going to teach.

"Hm, Oh it's this one right here, I'm in this class for the first session of today." I said still looking at Darcy's purple shining eyes.


	2. mysterious eyes

Luna's POV

"Why cant that weirdo go away." I said thinking to myself as I walk towards the classroom. Darcy had been talking to him since he came up to us and I was getting pretty annoyed. We arrive at the class but the door was closed suddenly it swung open and I fell on my butt. "Ow." I muttered while getting up. I checked to see who did that and it was none other the Uncle Stein. I felt so happy to see him, he always made me laugh I left Darcy with weirdo who kept talking about symmetry and began speaking to Uncle Stein.

Darcy's POV

I was still walking with Kid who was saying how much he loved symmetry. I also liked symmetry but not as much as he does. I went into my black with purple polka dots bag and took out a book that says " The Art of Symmetry." Or "TAS"

As I called it and gave it to him. He seemed so fascinated in the book that he smiled. I stared at him for a while walking and step on Uncle Steins foot.

Steins's POV

As her foot touched mine I felt as if she wanted to break my bones in my toes, she looked shock while looking at me from my toes to my head after she moved her foot, she then yelled "UNCLE STEIN!" Her face just lit up when she saw me.

"I see you have already met Kid." I tilted my head and turning my screw while watching her.

" Yea', he's really nice." She held her head down while turning a bit red.

"I think you all should come in now." I said as they all went in.

Darcy's POV

Kid had already taken his seat and there was one beside him with no one so, I sat there while Luna sat next to some white haired boy with red eyes and sharp teeth. There was also a girl sitting next to me who kept making giraffe figures and laughing. I took out my notebook and began writing everything on the board.

Death the kid's POV

I saw her writing everything on the board in such a hurry. Her purple eyes looked as if they were turning white which sort of freaked me out. I guess I'll ask her about that after class, she was still writing everything even though it was just revision of what we did before but I guess she doesn't know all of the work so I won't bother her. I looked at her once more and then I saw her eyes turn yellow. I covered my mouth and tried not to say anything. "Finally it was the end of the class." Everyone rushed out but she took her time, I stood outside the door waiting for her to exit the classroom.

**Authors Note:**

**I know my first chapter was a bit short but im trying to make up for it in this one. Please R&R :)**


	3. meeting and introducing

Death the kid's POV

Finally she came out of the class, I pulled her to the side which was pretty weird because some of the other kids were watching us. As soon as I pulled her eyes changed to a grey color. She stared at me with an awkward look on her face. We stared at each other for a weird amount of time, I guess I forgot what I was supposed to ask her.

"Um…I know this isn't any of my business but why does your eyes keep changing colors?" I whispered as her expression changed.

"They change colors due to my emotions, is there anything else you want to know?" she glared at me.

"I need to think of something to say think, think." She watched me strangly.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh.. I.. oh yes I'm fine but I would like to introduce you to some people."

MEANWHILE…

Soul's POV

I was walking with Maka when the sight of a girl with red hair with some white mixed up patterns in her hair caught my eyes. She had on a red short skirt with long black with red striped socks and a red one sleeve top with black stripes coming out from most of the sides. A slight smirk came across my face and I just couldn't stop watching her.

"Soul?" I could hear Maka's voice.

" Yeah uh you go ahead I'll catch up."

"Whatever." Maka walked away but as I approached ked up to the unknown girl.

"Hey, I'm Soul." She turned her head to face me.

Luna's POV

"I'm the person _**who didn't ask and doesn't care**_."

I have always been told how rude I was but I never used to care anyways. Its not like if I even ask him about himself but I did find it kinda' cool.

"Fierce… I like that, so lets try this again I'm Soul."

"Luna. Luna Miyamoto." He made a sharp toothed smile. "Like the teeth." I smiled showing him mine that were sharp at the edged like a vampire.

"Heh, thanks I guess, so your new to the school right?"

"Yeah, I came with my sister, so are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Weapon, Scythe what about you?" He smirked and I tilted my head a bit.

"I wish with I could be a scythe." I muttered. "I'm an Shuriken, a really large one to be exact." The two walked down the hallway as they continued to get to know each other.

Author's Note: I don't own soul eater, that is all.

EXTRA: Char. Talk: Asura

Asura: Will I be in the next chapter?

Me: Eh, maybe not.

Asura: Why not?

Me: Cuz I said so.

Asura: …. WHY NOT!?

DARCY CHOP!

Me: No further questions, thank you.

Everyone: R&R ;)


End file.
